


"God you're beautiful"

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut, there's some plot but who cares, trans Izuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo this fic is a Christmas present for my wonderful bae Sidra, who puts up with me yelling head canons, helps me through my horrendous writer's block and just keeps me (somewhat) sane when I'm getting worked up over fictional characters. </p>
<p>I hope this isn't too sloppily written, I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it bae! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	"God you're beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siduki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/gifts).



> Sooo this fic is a Christmas present for my wonderful bae Sidra, who puts up with me yelling head canons, helps me through my horrendous writer's block and just keeps me (somewhat) sane when I'm getting worked up over fictional characters. 
> 
> I hope this isn't too sloppily written, I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it bae! <3

"So I got a weird text from Kagami." Hyuuga remarked, Kiyoshi and Izuki glanced up from where they had been putting the finishing touches to the Christmas tree.

"Go on." Kiyoshi replied.

"He asked me if sex was a good Christmas present."

Izuki raised an eyebrow. "Present for who?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "I'm gonna guess Kuroko but you know that Kagami and Aomine are close enough for him to ask Kagami dumb shit like this."

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Well for the right person I'm sure it is. If you don't know what else to get them..."

"Are you implying something Teppei?"

Izuki's gaze flicked between the two of them. They had all been together for so long at this point that no-one even found it weird anymore, first they were just team-mates, then they were together in secret, then a stray message from Hyuuga which was meant to go to Izuki ended up on Koganei's phone - their best friend hadn't quite erased the words in the message from his mind yet - and so it got out quickly. They didn't mind, it just made things easier to explain when Izuki would show up to practice with marks on his neck, Kiyoshi's knees would play up and Hyuuga's back was covered in scratches.

There was one secret that hadn't quite gotten out yet though, one that stayed between the three of them.

"I'm just saying, I don't know what to get you for Christmas." Kiyoshi shrugged, calm and cool demeanour but inside he was wondering if Hyuuga would actually be up for it.

Izuki glanced at Hyuuga, a small smirk on his face. "It's a nice offer Junpei~" He sang.

"What?" Hyuuga exclaimed. "You're being serious?"

"Well, Shun is normally the one receiving the love, I figured maybe you'd like to be the main attraction for once." Kiyoshi's voice low as he approached the other, stealing his hips in a sloppy kiss. "I'm sure he would enjoy the show."

Hyuuga's face flushed red, it wasn't that he didn't want it, but this was a drastic change in mood. He could feel his pants becoming tighter as Kiyoshi's lips pressed against his again, another set of lips pressed against his neck, soft whispers in his ear from his other lover only heightened his awareness of how _warm_ it was suddenly. A gentle hand pressed down on his tenting pants, he moaned into Kiyoshi's mouth as the first teasing touches brought glorious friction to his cock.

"I think he likes the idea Teppei..." Izuki whispered. "Of me watching you take him from behind."

Kiyoshi smiled into another kiss, pressing his hand down a little harder and getting a louder moan from the other. "I think he does too."

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom...where we can get more comfortable." Izuki murmured, biting on Hyuuga's neck slightly.

Kiyoshi hummed in agreement, pulling away from Hyuuga with a smirk. He exchanged a glance with Izuki before tugging the other into his arms, a small noise of surprise left the oldest male, his cheeks flushed as Kiyoshi nipped at his neck. Izuki was already gone, vaulting over the couch to get into the bedroom first.

"A-Are you sure he's okay with this?" Hyuuga found his voice. "I-I mean I know he doesn't--"

"Shhh Junpei." Kiyoshi whispered. "If he wants to put his body on show for you then that's his choice. I'm not forcing him to and neither are you."

Hyuuga nodded, feeling Kiyoshi's hand trailing down his back, slipping beneath the waistband and gently squeezing the other's ass. Tenderly licking the bite marks already reddening on Hyuuga's neck, Kiyoshi growled slightly, pressing his body against his lover's and feeling how aroused he was already just by these simple acts.

"I think he's probably ready." Kiyoshi hummed, finding Hyuuga's hands and smiling as he tugged the other into the bedroom. Izuki was indeed ready, sat in the middle of the double bed, legs spread and shirt unbuttoned. "No binder today Shun?"

Izuki shook his head. "Didn't feel like it."

Hyuuga stared dumbly at Izuki's exposed chest, the small rounded breasts that he kept hidden away, he rarely let either of them see him without his binder on and it was even rarer for him to let them have sex with him with the lights on. Kiyoshi coaxed Hyuuga over to the bed, taking a moment to strip his shirt off as the other was busy blushing at seeing Izuki so exposed.

"You like what you see Junpei?" He whispered, pressing himself against Hyuuga from behind. Izuki spread his legs a little wider and ran a hand between them, the most sensitive part of him still covered by his boxers.

"God you're beautiful Shun." The other breathed, feeling Kiyoshi's hands working to get his belt undone and giving another teasing squeeze as he encouraged the other to strip. Izuki watched with flushed cheeks, feeling hot already and the real entertainment hadn't begun yet.

Kiyoshi pushed the other forward, Hyuuga clumsily catching himself on his hands and knees as he felt the larger male's hands on his naked ass. His eyes met Izuki's, before letting them rove over the body in front of him, he let out a small moan at the sight of the point guard's fingers teasing himself through the thin material only a few inches away from his face. Izuki's face was red as Hyuuga watched his fingers move.

"You should lick it." Kiyoshi breathed in Hyuuga's ear, he was busy slicking up his fingers to press into the other. "Who knows what kind of reaction you'll get."

"I-It? What are you--" Hyuuga started, turning his head to look at Kiyoshi, the other nodded towards Izuki which prompted him to look back to the younger male. There was a pause, Izuki wetted his lips and pulled his hand back to the waistband of his boxers. Slowly, he eased the garment off, Hyuuga couldn't stop the small whimper that left him when Izuki's legs opened again.

"You're okay with this?" Kiyoshi asked Izuki, checking that he wasn't pressuring the other into doing things he didn't want to do.

"Yeah." Izuki breathed, hand gliding over the short curls before his fingers spread the wet lower lips. Hyuuga's eyes met his, searching for permission, when he nodded and offered a nervous smile, the older male slowly edged closer. At first Hyuuga wasn't sure what to do, Kiyoshi watched more to see if Izuki felt uncomfortable than whether the other was confident or not.

"Like this?" Hyuuga whispered, cautiously flicking his tongue between the fingers that were presenting this secretive area to him. Izuki let out a stammered gasp, which he took as a good sign and pressed a little deeper, daring to press his lips to the opening.

He went slowly, gently getting bolder in his actions as Izuki's small gasps and moans filled the air. Kiyoshi bit his lip, enjoying the sounds that their small lover was making, also enjoying the sight of Izuki's flushed face and arching back. He started to tease Hyuuga's entrance, gently pressing his lubed finger through the tight ring of muscles and watching the other's shoulders shake slightly. Using his free hand to lightly drag his nails down Hyuuga's back, he pressed his finger deeper, thrusting as he felt the other relaxing.

Izuki wasn't sure how to feel, he hated his body normally but the way Hyuuga was kissing him felt so good that he couldn't think straight. He'd never touched himself there, he'd never let them see or touch him there, only ever letting them have sex with him as if he was a guy, but it was always something he had wanted to do but felt so conflicted about.

"Tell him what you want him to do Shun." Kiyoshi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ah..." He moaned as Hyuuga's tongue brushed the most sensitive part of him. "Th-There..." He pined, moving his fingers to illustrate his point.

The older male closed his lips around the peak, focusing his efforts on the small bundle of nerves as Kiyoshi added a second finger inside him. He moaned as he felt himself being stretched open, running his tongue over Izuki's wet lips and getting a taste of the other. Izuki moaning loudly as he felt the vibrations of Hyuuga's voice running through him.

"C-Can I..." He murmured, gently running a finger over the opening. Izuki nodded, completely at ease as Hyuuga licked at the area before slowly slipping a finger between the delicate folds. He was caught between watching his finger and watching Izuki's blissed out face.

Kiyoshi was far more interested in watching that than what was originally planned. He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets, and draped himself over Hyuuga. "Add another." He breathed.

"A-Are you sure?"

Izuki moaned slightly, regarding both of them with lidded eyes. Biting his lip as he did so, Hyuuga gently eased a second finger inside, feeling how tight and warm the other was. Kiyoshi kissed Hyuuga's neck, biting down slightly as he watched with interest, all their original plans had been thrown away as the older male started to move his fingers, slowly thrusting them in and out.

"F-Faster." Izuki breathed, tossing his head to the side on the pillow.

Kiyoshi gazed at Izuki's flushed body; the trembling thighs, arching back, the delicate nipples and the swollen lips. He ached to touch them, to see how he could pleasure his other lover, as he watched Hyuuga's fingers slip in and out he moved beside Izuki, hand trailing down the exposed torso and stopping to tease the bundle of nerves that had Izuki moaning earlier.

"I should've known that we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off you." He whispered in Izuki's ear. "Do you like it?"

Izuki wished he had done this sooner. He nodded, opening his eyes and letting Kiyoshi kiss him as he tried to open his legs a little wider, desperate to let his boyfriends touch him everywhere that he previously hid from them. He felt Hyuuga's fingers press a little deeper and crook slightly, touching his inner walls and making him tremble.

"Do you want more?" Kiyoshi hummed, wanting to keep Izuki in control of what they did as he rolled Izuki's clit between his fingers. "I'm sure we can oblige."

"I-I..." Izuki stammered.

Hyuuga started moving his fingers faster, feeling Izuki getting wetter as he did so. He exchanged a glance with Kiyoshi before applying his tongue again, licking around his fingers before pulling away again, the larger male pulled him into a kiss, tasting Izuki on the other's lips and in his mouth. Moans and quiet squishes were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Do you want him to give you his cock Shun?" Kiyoshi whispered as he settled back down next to Izuki. "He's more than willing to if that's what you want."

Izuki whimpered, feeling Hyuuga spread his fingers a little. Kiyoshi ran his hand through the smaller male's hair, gazing as the rosy cheeks and parted lips, gently trailing his other hand down the other's chest again and teasing his clit. He never really understood how Izuki had come to despise his birth gender but he was prepared to accept it regardless, he wasn't exactly experienced in this field but he was going to do his best to make it feel good for his lover.

"You're so...wet." Hyuuga breathed, kissing Izuki's inner thigh and gaining a raised eyebrow from Kiyoshi.

"Please..." Izuki whispered, pressing his hips down on Hyuuga's fingers. "Junpei..."

"Hm?" The other replied. "What is it babe?"

Kiyoshi's hand trailed back up Izuki's torso, fingers toying with his nipple as he leaned down and kissed the other, keeping eye contact with Izuki as he whimpered and panted.

"More." Izuki murmured, hand carding his hand through Kiyoshi's hair. "P-Please..."

"You want him to fuck you there?" Kiyoshi purred.

Izuki nodded, fingers tightening in Kiyoshi's hair. The captain pulled his fingers away, moving to fish a condom out of the bedside table before settling back between Izuki's legs. He watched as Kiyoshi sat up and caressed Izuki's cheek, slipping on the condom and mentally checking what he was about to do.

"Are you sure Shun?" He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against the tender pink lips. Izuki nodded, biting his bottom lip as Hyuuga teasingly pressed in a little, thumb tenderly rubbing the other's clit as he willed himself to go slowly.

It took a few moments, but he finally started to thrust a little, Izuki gasping at the sensation of being filled suddenly. Kiyoshi kissed him, fingers still toying with his nipples as Hyuuga moaned slightly at how tight  his lover felt. He started to go a little faster and press a little deeper, listening to Kiyoshi's low whispers.

"Does it feel good?" He nibbled on Izuki's ear lobe. "Do you want him to go deeper?"

"Nng..." Izuki exhaled. "Please...please.."

"So polite..." Hyuuga whispered, snapping his hips up into the other and pulling a louder cry from the smaller male.

The captain leaned over his point guard, biting down on his neck as he changed his pace. Kiyoshi kept teasing his chest, pulling and twisting tenderly on the sensitive peaks. Izuki's cheeks were flushed red, barely keeping his eyes open as he felt his lover press deeper inside him, a place that had never been touched. He wrapped his legs around Hyuuga, pulling him closer with a short gasp.

"You're liking it aren't you?" Kiyoshi whispered. "Letting us love you like this."

Izuki nodded, tilting his head to capture the other's lips. Hyuuga watched them, listening to the small moans and wet sounds of tongues moving against each other. He bit Izuki's neck again, angling his thrust in search for the ever illusive sweet spot of his. It felt so tight, so warm, so wet, he could hardly think straight as he rolled his hips and succeeded in finding the spot; Izuki breaking away from Kiyoshi's lips as he cried out again, fingers digging into the other's shoulders.

"There it is..." Hyuuga hummed, smirking slightly as he buried himself fully. "F-Fuck..."

The smaller male's back arched, Kiyoshi slipped under him, holding Izuki in his arms so he could properly caress him and also get a better view of the action, fingers trailing down his torso and parting his lips more.

"Aah..T-Teppei." Izuki mewled, too many things happening at once for his mind to keep up. "Wh-What..."

Hyuuga pulled out, still hard but more interested in watching Kiyoshi's fingers sinking into the tightness and slowly moving inside, stretching the inner walls that were already sensitive. Izuki's hips bucked up, Kiyoshi pressing deeper and brushing against the spot that had the other moaning and gasping.

"Teppei!" Izuki cried, pushing back against his fingers, they felt intrusive but so good. Hyuuga had been watching intently, removing his glasses before kissing the other's inner thigh again, leaving a trail of small bites and kisses to where Kiyoshi's fingers were fucking him slow and deep.

"I wonder if you're a squirter." Kiyoshi hummed, crooking his fingers slightly.

Izuki moaned, blush creeping over his neck as the other's words wormed their way into his mind, he could feel Hyuuga's tongue lapping at his juices already, sucking and lightly grazing his teeth against Kiyoshi's fingers. His mind was fuzzy as the different sensations made him moan, gasp and sigh, back arching as the sweet spot got toyed with again.

"I-I'm..." He gasped, feeling the sparks in his gut as Kiyoshi abruptly added a third finger and stretched him even more. "Oh god--"

"Are you going to?" Kiyoshi asked, slowing his pace slightly.

"Yes--No...aah.." Izuki wasn't sure what was going on, he felt his insides tighten but also loosen as Kiyoshi's fingers slipped out, Hyuuga's tongue quickly replacing them.

"I think you should." Kiyoshi murmured, his clean hand going back to teasing Izuki clit. "I think he'd enjoy it."

Hyuuga hummed, if there was one thing that got him off it was Kiyoshi's way with words; his tone of voice as he suggested things, teased and tortured, the tender nips and licks that accompanied them. He could feel Izuki's legs trembling which meant he was quickly reaching his limit. The captain smirked, sucking and thrusting his tongue into the stretched opening as he hummed again.

"Nng..." Izuki was trying to resist, on a knife's edge of pleasure, one more step and he'd lose himself in the rush. Kiyoshi's fingers rolling his clit and Hyuuga's mouth on his lower lips.

"Come for us Shun." Kiyoshi breathed, biting on his neck as he gently applied more pressure to his clit.

It was the shove that the younger male needed, his hips snapped up as he cried out, feeling the tightness release all at once and leaving him spent and panting in Kiyoshi's hold. He was out of it, completely immersed in his high as the weight on the bed shifted.

"How was it?" Kiyoshi murmured, an air of humour in his voice.

"Wet." Hyuuga murmured. "You want a taste?"

Izuki felt Kiyoshi sit up slightly as Hyuuga knelt on the bed beside them, the other two chuckled and let small moans pass from their lips. He murmured slightly, letting his eyes open to see Kiyoshi licking Hyuuga's cheek. The point guard winced, his body still feeling spent and aching slightly.

"You taste good." Hyuuga whispered when he caught Izuki's eye.

Kiyoshi hummed in agreement, letting go of the captain and wrapping an arm around Izuki. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy..." Izuki mumbled. "And tired..."

"Did you like it though? That's the important thing." Hyuuga murmured, wiping his face with his shirt.

The smaller male nodded, leaning back against Kiyoshi. "You didn't finish did you?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "That doesn't matter, I'm sure Teppei can oblige."

Kiyoshi chuckled, nuzzling Izuki's neck. "I think someone could use with a warm bath first."

"You can tell Kagami that sex is a good enough present." Izuki breathed.

"Nah, I think I'll let him figure it out for himself."  Hyuuga chuckled, kissing Izuki's forehead. "I'll go run your bath babe."

 


End file.
